


Supply Room

by Writing-The-Thing (writingfanfic)



Category: The Thing (1982)
Genre: Caught, F/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-The-Thing
Summary: For the prompt: 'nsfw macready/reader where they try to have sex without getting caught?'Of course! Naughty...





	Supply Room

“We’re going to get caught.”

“No, we’re not,” MacReady says as he unbuttons your shirt, pressing you against the wall at the back of the storeroom. You shiver at the cold bricks through your thin shirt, and he grins at you. “What’s the matter?”

“Cold!” you grumble, and he kisses you, sliding his hand down your pants. The base might be heated – and the storeroom might be inappropriately heated due to Palmer and Childs’ little project – but taking your clothes off anywhere but your room probably isn’t a  _very_  good idea if only because you might get caught, and so you push your hands up his shirt instead, feeling the hair on his chest and moaning quietly as he touches you. “Oh, Mac…”

“Baby,” he whispers, and you dig your nails in a little. “Hey, no marks, if someone sees we’re gonna get our asses kicked.”

“…we’re in the storage room!” you hiss, and he smirks at you again. “If someone walks in, we’re gonna get our asses-” He bites on your lip to silence you, and you whimper as you feel him slide his fingers inside you. “Ohh…”

“Yeah, I thought so. And don’t worry! I stole the keys off the doc, it’s locked.”

“If you’re sure,” you murmur, and he nods, rubbing your clit roughly with his thumb; you gasp, and he kisses you again, keeping your moans quiet as he presses up against you. “Oh, god, keep going…” You push your hand past his waistband, wrapping your fingers around his semi-on, and stroking him to hardness as he huffs, eyes closing and leaning his head against yours.

“God, baby, I can’t wait ‘til we get on leave.” He kisses you, and you taste blood – it confuses you for a second, but you realise he’s split your lip. “I’m gonna spend all day with you, sweetheart.”

“Please,” you whisper, and he closes his eyes, moaning quiet but deep as he lets you stroke him a little more – and then he removes his fingers from inside you and pulls your underwear and pants down, unzipping himself as you let go of him and frantically kick your pants off of one ankle.

“Kiss me,” you whisper hoarsely, and he lifts one of your legs, propping it up on the metal shelving as he slides himself into your wetness; his lips meet yours, hiding your desperate moans as he props himself up against the bricks.

“God, baby, you feel so good.” This is the most tender you get him, you think, and then there’s a creak from outside and you both tense up for a moment. All is silent for a moment – Mac kisses your neck and begins to slide into you, quietly and painfully slowly, and you cling to him, shivering as he slowly fucks you, body heat contrasting so much with the cold of the wall against your back.

Finally, you hear footsteps heading away, without anybody trying the door, and Mac kisses you hard, speeding his hips up again. You roll your hips as much as you can in the awkward position you’re in, meeting him again and again, and you cradle his face, kissing him.

“You feel so good, baby,” he repeats softly, and you smile at him, feeling your heart pounding in your chest. He kisses your neck again, teeth gently nipping at your jawline, and you pull at his fluffy hair as he fucks you as deep as he can get. “Fuck, yeah…”

“God, I need you,” you moan quietly, leaning your head back against the wall, and he grunts under his breath, teeth gritted against your throat. “Cum for me, baby…”

“Oh, fuck, babe, don’t say shit like that…” Breath huffs through his nose again, and then he kisses you, suddenly and hard, hips bucking up into you – his moans are muffled by your mouth as he cums, and you cling to him tightly.

You stroke his back gently, and he looks at you, icy blue eyes merely rims around the black holes that are his pupils.

“Fuck, I love you,” he says, a little breathless, and your stomach flips – he doesn’t say that often. “Okay. Wow. Okay.” He slides out of you, and you whimper, disappointed. “Oh, hush,” he says, smiling a little dazedly as he tucks himself away and does up his pants. “We’re gonna sort you out now…”

The door opens, and he freezes, wide-eyed; you clap your hands over your mouth, and then start fighting to pull up your pants as Mac heads around the corner.

Palmer is standing there, wide-eyed, as you sheepishly appear behind him, and then he folds his arms.

“So  _you’ve_  got the doc’s keys,” he says, and Mac reaches in his pocket, lifting them a little sheepishly. “You know what I had to go through to get the spares from Garry, man?”

“How about you don’t mention this to the commander, hey, and we don’t mention you sneaking any of the stash to Childs,” Mac replies, and Palmer thinks for a moment before nodding.

“Fair trade.” He winks at you, and you roll your eyes. “Don’t you have a  _shack_ , Mac…”


End file.
